


Sleep Deprived

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhaustion, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Draco is overwhelmed, Narcissa is supportive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diddleymaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diddleymaz/gifts).



> Word of the day: _Grandma._ A person's grandmother. 
> 
> diddleymaz, this was a great prompt but I didn't do it justice it deserved! I think I'll try and extend this story out into a longer drabble once I have time.

Baby Jamie Potter-Malfoy had the shrillest of cries. The sound woke Draco from the fitful doze he’d fallen into. The wizard was exhausted after days with scant hours of sleep while Harry worked nights. 

“Shush,” Draco whispered. “What’s wrong, sweetpea? Why so upset?”

Draco tried rocking Jamie, singing, bouncing and walking around the room, but nothing helped. Draco hadn’t even realised that he’d begun crying too until Narcissa slipped into the room. 

“Draco,” she said softly, taking Jamie from his hands. “You’re no good for Jamie like this. You’re overwhelmed, darling. I’m his grandma. I’ll take him and you sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
